superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights credits
Opening Credits * "Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights" * Produced and Directed by: Joanna Romersa, Jun Falkenstein * Music by: Steve Bernstein * Supervising Producer: Gordon Kent * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Buzz Potamkin, Fred Seibert, Ted Turner Ending Credits * Additional Script Material by: Glenn Leopold * Storyboard Artists: Tony Craig, Jun Falkenstein, Kirk Hanson, Jim Mitchell, Floyd Norman, Joel Seibel * Director of Animation: Joanna Romersa * Animation Directors: WIlliam Edwards, Frank Andrina * Recording Director: Gordon Kent * Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Jill Ziegenhagen * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineer: Preston Oliver * Voice Talent: ** Scooby - Don Messick ** Shaggy - Casey Kasem ** Yogi Bear - Greg Burson ** Boo Boo - Don Messick ** Sinbad/Magilla Gorilla - Allan Melvin ** Aliyah-din - Jennifer Hale ** Prince - Rob Paulsen ** Haman - John Kassir ** Captain - Charlie Adler ** Caliph - Eddie Deezen ** Cyclops - Maurice LaMarche ** Sultan - Brian Cummings * Additional Voices by: Paul Eiding, Nick Jameson, Tony Jay, Kath Soucie, Frank Welker * Character Designers: James Stenstrum, Michael Takamoto, Pete Alvarado, Julian Chaney, Butch Hartman, Bob Onorato, Lewis Ott * Design Coordinator: Lance Falk * Design Assistants: Donna Zeller, Bryan Evans, Dana Granger, Barbara Krueger * Layout Designers: Mike Moon, Julian Chaney * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Maryann Thomas, Joseph Binggeli, Patricia Burgio, Timothy Maloney * Color Stylist: Karen Greslie * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Ink & Paint: Kimberly Conte, Audrey Covello, Etsuko Fujioka, Lori Hanson, Christine Kingsland, Meling Pabian, Jo Anne Plein, Nelda Ridley, Lydia Swayne, Patricia Torocsik * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Graphics: Tom Wogatzke * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin, Cathy Peterson * Camera Operator: Steven Mills * Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley * Computer Animation System Designer: Christopher Bracher * Track Readers: Kay Douglas, Jim Hearn, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Tom Gleason * Supervising Editor: Timothy iverson * On-Line Editor: John Trautman * Sound Effects: Russell Brower * Supervising Sound Editor: Timothy Borquez * FX Editor: Bradley Carow * FX Editorial: Jeff Hutchins * Sound Reader: Brad Carow * Sound Designers: Sanford Ponder, Sam Horta * Sound Editing: Horta Editorial Services, Inc. · Sam Horta, Pat Foley Jr., Timothy Garrity, Greg LaPlante, Michael Geisler, Tom Jaeger, Kenneth Young, Leslie Wolf, Jennifer Mertens, Tim Mertens, Michael Gollom, Timothy Borquez, ~ Warner Bros. Sound · Bob Hargreaves, Michele Douglas, Paul Douglas * Music Editors: Mark Green, Bill Griggs, Brian Mars * Music Preparation: Frank Macchia * Musicians: Bryan Pezzone · Piano * Foley Mixer: Brad Brock * Foley Artists: Ron Finn, Debra O'Connor * Foley Recordist: Harry Andronis * Re-Recording Mixers: Sherry Klein, Bob Edmondson, Tim Philben * Re-Recording: Horta Editorial Services, Inc. · Timothy J. Borquez * Post Production Audio Services: Monterey Post Sound, Three Rivers Editorial * Voice Recording Engineer: Harry Andronis * Dubbing Assistant: Kristopher S. Daly * Pre Production Manager: Debby Hindman * Post Production Manager: Jeannine Roussel * International Production Coordinator: Brooke Williams * Unit Production Coordinator: Jason Butler Rote * Production Assistants: Sandy Benenati, Brian Cole, Duke Heberlein, Heather Kenyon, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore, Steve Shedd * Executives in Charge of Production: Joe Mazzuca, Catherine Winder * Animation by: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd., Taiwan, Mr. Big Cartoons, Australia, Fil-Cartoons, Inc., Philippines, Sunwoo Animation Co., Inc., South Korea * Overseas Animation Directors: Dan Hunn, Steve Lumley, Chris Cuddington * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photo play are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1994 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Yogi Bear Show Category:TBS Category:1994 Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Universal Home Video Category:Boomerang Category:TBS Superstation Category:WTBS Category:HBO Max